


Il cane

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti i bambini desiderano un cane (o un gatto) prima o poi. Jane non è diversa dagli altri bambini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il cane

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho pensato a “Cercasi tata” avevo pensato ad una storia fine a se stessa, invece è una nata questa serie che spero vi stia rallegrando in questa calda estate.
> 
> Tutti i personaggi sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (ed eredi), della coppia tremenda Steven Moffat-Mark Gatiss e della BBC.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Spero che non ricordi qualcosa scritto già da altri, ma se fossi così, sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Jane era appena tornata a casa da scuola insieme ad Alex.

John era in cucina e stava preparando il pranzo.

Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, con il violino in mano, e stava pizzicandone le corde, come se stesse meditando.

In realtà, stava cercando di trovare un modo per costringere John a parlare con lui.

In quei giorni, il biondo dottore era piuttosto arrabbiato con il marito perché aveva portato Jane al Bart’s dove le aveva fatto vedere parti di corpi e le aveva lasciato sezionare un fegato.

“Sta studiando il corpo umano! – si era giustificato Sherlock con uno sconvolto ed infuriato John – Cosa c’è di meglio, per ricordare qualcosa, che vederlo con i propri occhi e toccarlo con le proprie mani? Naturalmente, abbiamo fatto tutto sotto l’attenta e professionale supervisione di Molly e ci siamo strettamente attenuti ad ogni regola igienica che le sia venuta in mente. Tu sai quanto sia meticolosa e puntigliosa Molly, soprattutto quando si tratti di sicurezza. Inoltre, ci sono sempre parti di corpi nel nostro frigorifero, quindi, che differenza fa vederli in casa od al Bart’s?”

“Non è la stessa cosa! – gli aveva urlato di rimando il dottore – In casa, limito l’apertura del frigorifero e ti proibisco di tenere cose troppo strane. Al Bart’s c’è di tutto! E vorrei anche essere informato anticipatamente di queste tue alzate di genio! Soprattutto se riguardano mia figlia!”

Detto questo, John si era chiuso in un ostinato mutismo.

Non aveva più rivolto la parola a Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo si riteneva già fortunato che John non lo avesse relegato a dormire sul divano.

Anche se, con un’abilità che Sherlock non riusciva a spiegarsi, in quei giorni John era riuscito a far sembrare il loro letto veramente enorme, dato che faceva in modo che fra di loro non vi fossero dei contatti nemmeno per sbaglio.

La punizione del silenzio stava veramente logorando Sherlock.

Era vero che quello che parlava di più, fra loro due, era sicuramente lui, ma John intercalava le sue lunghe spiegazioni con quelle meravigliose esclamazioni di apprezzamento che ora gli mancavano tantissimo.

Jane era entrata nel salotto come una ventata d’aria fresca.

“Ciao papà.” e si alzò in punta di piedi per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia del padre.

Si diresse alla poltrona di Sherlock e lo gratificò con un sorriso comprensivo.

Lei non era stata punita, ma sapeva quanto potesse essere severo il padre e si era perfettamente resa conto che era ancora arrabbiato con il marito:

“Ciao zio Sherlock. – gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia – Stai componendo una richiesta di scuse?”

Sherlock le sorrise:

“Se pensi che possa servire ad intenerire un cuore duro come quello di tuo padre, – le rispose con un tono di voce abbastanza alto affinché anche John lo sentisse – potrei comporre un’opera intera.”

Sherlock guardò di sottecchi in direzione di John, sperando in una qualche reazione alla provocazione.

Nulla.

Non si voltò nemmeno verso di lui per fulminarlo con lo sguardo, come faceva di solito.

Jane alzò le spalle, in segno di solidarietà.

“Papà ti ricordi di Beth, vero?” chiese rivolta al padre.

“Certo. – rispose John – Siete insieme dall’asilo. Sta bene?”

“Oh, sì che sta bene. – si avvicinò al padre con fare guardingo, incerta se continuare o no – I suoi genitori le hanno preso un cane. È un cucciolo veramente delizioso. – fece un’altra piccola pausa, poi prese il coraggio a quattro mani e pose la domanda tutta d’un fiato – Possiamoprendereuncaneanchenoi?”

John si girò a guardare la figlia:

“Assolutamente no. – rispose in tono deciso – Di bambini, in questa casa, ce ne sono già abbastanza.”

Jane conosceva bene quel tono.

Era quello che non ammetteva repliche ed insistenza.

“Vado a fare i compiti.” disse con un sospiro.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock, veramente delusa.

Sherlock pensò che un cane sarebbe stato il completamento perfetto per la loro famiglia.

Come rendere felice Jane senza che John lo mettesse alla porta?

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, Sherlock credette di avere trovato una soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.

 

 

Mycroft era al Diogene’s, nella sua sala privata.

Sherlock lo trovò che stava leggendo il giornale.

Senza essere invitato, si sedette nella poltrona di fronte al fratello.

Mycroft non abbassò il giornale.

Per quanto fosse insolito vedere il fratellino al Diogene’s, non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di fargli vedere che lo avesse sorpreso.

“Jane vuole un cane.” esordì, senza preamboli, Sherlock.

“È una richiesta normale per i bambini di nove anni. – ribatté Mycroft, continuando a tenere il giornale fra sé ed il fratello – Lo hai chiesto anche tu, alla sua età. Cosa avete deciso di fare? Lo prendete?”

“John non vuole.” rispose Sherlock, in tono secco.

Mycroft piegò il giornale e spostò tutta la sua attenzione sul fratello.

Se era venuto fino a lì, doveva esserci un motivo ed ora era curioso di sapere quale fosse.

“Tu vuoi che Jane abbia il cane? – chiese parlando lentamente – Hai litigato con John per questo?”

“Non posso litigare con John perché non mi parla.” ribatté Sherlock.

Mycroft lo gratificò con un sorriso malizioso:

“Cosa hai fatto per far arrabbiare così tanto tuo marito?”

Sherlock sbuffò spazientito:

“A volte John è veramente ottuso. – borbottò – Ho solo portato Jane al Bart’s per farle vedere come fossero gli organi che sta studiando in scienze. Non le ho fatto sezionare un cadavere!”

Mycroft riuscì a trattenere una risata:

“Mi meraviglio che tu sia ancora vivo e che John si sia limitato a non parlarti.”

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiataccia al fratello da cui Mycroft non si fece certo intimorire:

“Cosa c’entra il cane per Jane con John che non ti rivolge la parola?” chiese sempre più incuriosito.

“Tu prenderai un cane e lo regalerai a Jane.”

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso:

“E perché mai dovrei rischiare l’ira di John prendendo un cane a Jane?”

Sherlock sorrise compiaciuto:

“Perché John non potrà essere arrabbiato con tutta la famiglia contemporaneamente. – rispose serafico – Tu sarai la nuova causa della sua ira, John tornerà a parlare con me e Jane avrà il cane che vorrebbe. Tutti vincono. Ti piace il mio piano?”

Mycroft lo fissò scettico:

“Tu sai che John è capacissimo di arrabbiarsi con entrambi, vero? – domandò titubante – In fin dei conti, a me non può fare nulla, ma la tua punizione potrebbe durare più a lungo di quello che pensi. O peggiorare. Sei sicuro che il tuo piano funzioni?”

Sherlock si sedette in punta alla poltrona:

“Non vuoi diventare l’eroe di Jane? – chiese con voce bassa – Non ti piacerebbe diventare il suo zio preferito?”

Mycroft sorrise sornione:

“A parte il fatto che io sono già lo zio preferito di Jane, se sei sicuro di quello che fai, che cane sia.”

Sherlock si alzò soddisfatto.

Stava per andarsene, senza salutare, quando si voltò indietro:

“Ah, Mycroft, se vuoi che John torni a parlarti prima della fine del millennio, non prendere un cane di razza. Vai al canile e salva un cucciolo da un triste destino. Possibilmente un bastardino.”

Mycroft annuì.

Sherlock se ne andò con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

John sarebbe tornato a parlargli molto presto.

 

 

Trascorsero un paio di giorni.

Era sabato pomeriggio.

Mycroft si presentò al 221B di Baker Street con un batuffolo nero, fornito di quattro zampe, muso e coda.

Lo aveva adeguatamente fornito di un bellissimo guinzaglio rosso a pettorina.

Il cucciolo era di una razza assolutamente indefinita.

Quando fece il suo ingresso in salotto, Jane si precipitò da lui, con un’espressione raggiante ed incredula:

“Zio Mycroft! – gridò gioiosa – È bellissimo! È tuo?”

Mycroft le sorrise:

“Si tratta di una femminuccia. – rispose – Questa piccola palla di pelo è in cerca di una casa che la accolga e di qualcuno che la accudisca con affetto e dedizione. In cambio, darà amore e gioia incondizionati. C’è qualcuno qui che risponda a questi requisiti?”

Jane si voltò verso il padre, esitante, in attesa.

Gli occhi blu di Jane brillavano di gioia, ma la bambina sapeva che il padre aveva già detto di no e temeva che chiedesse a Mycroft di riportare il cane dove lo aveva preso.

John era furioso, ma Jane era così felice, che non se la sentì di spegnere quel sorriso luminoso:

“La puoi tenere, ma dovrai occupartene personalmente. – disse John – Dovrai portarla fuori e darle da mangiare. Un cane è un essere vivente, non un giocattolo che puoi gettare nella cesta quando ti sei stancato di lui. Il tuo non sarà un impegno di pochi mesi, ma durerà anni.”

“Grazie papà! Ti prometto che sarò bravissima!” corse dal padre e lo abbracciò.

Poi volò da Mycroft e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Mycroft si gonfiò orgoglioso:

“Allora è tutta tua!”

“Come si chiama?” chiese Jane.

“È tua. – rispose Mycroft – Al canile non danno nomi ai cuccioli, ma solo numeri. Il nome lo devi decidere tu.”

Jane prese in braccio la cucciola che le leccò il naso.

La bambina rise divertita:

“Queen. – strillò – Posso chiamarla Queen?”

Mycroft soffocò una risata con un colpo di tosse:

“Nome stupendo. – affermò – Non penso che la Regina si offenderà.”

Jane si voltò verso il padre:

“Papà? – domandò – Ti piace Queen?”

“Sì, mi piace. – rispose John – Che ne dici di trovarle un posto in cui farle la cuccia?”

Jane rifletté per qualche secondo:

“La mia camera, naturalmente! – decise – L’angolo sotto la finestra, vicino al comò. Sono sicura che ci starà benissimo. Posso portarla di sopra?”

“Certo, tesoro. – concesse John – Vai pure. Io devo parlare con zio Mycroft e zio Sherlock, poi vengo a vedere come vi siete sistemate.”

 

 

John attese che Jane fosse arrivata in camera sua ed avesse chiuso la porta.

Dalla cucina si spostò in salotto, guardando i due fratelli in modo veramente furioso:

“Quando dico no a MIA figlia – sibilò in tono irato – gradirei che il mio NO fosse valido anche per VOI DUE!”

Sherlock tentò di ribattere, ma John gli puntò contro un dito minaccioso:

“Non credere di darmela a bere! – ringhiò risentito – So benissimo che sei stato tu a dire a Mycroft di prendere il cane per Jane.”

“John …” tentò ancora Sherlock, le cose non stavano andando come lui si aspettava che andassero.

“Come faccio a farle capire che non può avere sempre tutto – continuò inesorabile John – se ogni volta che le nego qualcosa arriva uno di voi due a portargliela?”

“Non è …” cercò di intervenire Mycroft.

“Zitto anche tu Mycroft! – sbottò John – Non so cosa ti sia venuto in mente di dar retta a tuo fratello! Pensavo che almeno tu avessi un po’ di buon senso, ma sembra che questo si sia dimenticato di entrare nei cervelli dei fratelli Holmes!”

“Jane è felice …” riprovò Sherlock.

“LO SO! – urlò John – NON È QUESTO IL PUNTO!”

John si interruppe. Prese fiato, stringendo ed allargando i pugni.

Ripreso il controllo di sé, John fissò lo sguardo dritto negli occhi di Sherlock:

“So che vuoi bene a Jane e ne sono contento. – disse in tono più calmo – Avete un bellissimo rapporto e questa è una cosa positiva. Però, Jane è mia figlia e sono IO responsabile per lei. Mi fido di te, ma non voglio che Jane pensi di poter aggirare i miei dinieghi venendo da te. Ora è solo una bambina, ma quando sarà più grande avrò bisogno che tu appoggerai le mie decisioni, anche se non le riterrai giuste. Noi siamo i suoi genitori e lei deve sempre pensare che siamo d’accordo su tutta la linea. Quando sarà un’adolescente sarà già abbastanza difficile da gestire. Se voi due gliele darete tutte vinte, sarà impossibile controllarla.”

“Hai ragione. – ribatté Sherlock – Mi dispiace. Non ho pensato …”

“È questo il problema. – lo interruppe ancora John – Tu sei l’uomo più intelligente che io conosca, ma quando si tratta di Jane, non pensi.”

“È solo un cane!” sbottò Sherlock, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi.

“Sì, certo, è solo un cane. – ribatté John in tono gelido – È per questo che dormirai sul divano per tutta la prossima settimana. Perché è solo un cane.”

Detto questo, John gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft rimasero da soli nel salotto.

Mycroft guardò il fratello con uno sguardo indecifrabile:

“Ne è valsa la pena? – chiese curioso – John ti ha parlato, ma per litigare. Sei ancora convinto di avere fatto la cosa giusta?”

“Hai visto Jane? – domandò di rimando Sherlock – Hai osservato i suoi occhi ed io suo sorriso?”

“Sì. Mi ha ricordato tanto te, quando papà e mamma ti hanno portato a casa Barbarossa.”

Sherlock sospirò al ricordo del suo cane:

“Barbarossa è stato il mio migliore amico, durante l’infanzia. – disse con tono triste – Per non dire che sia stato il mio solo amico. Sapevo di poter sempre contare su di lui, soprattutto quando gli altri bambini mi prendevano in giro, perché mi consideravano strano.”

“Jane non è come te, Sherlock. – ribatté Mycroft – Lei ha John, ha te e tanti amici.”

Sherlock guardò il fratello:

“So che Jane ha un’infanzia migliore della mia. – disse – Però un amico in più non può fare male, non credi?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Non so, fratellino. Per ora mi sembra che tu ci abbia guadagnato solo una settimana sul divano.”

“Però John mi ha parlato.” sorrise Sherlock.

Mycroft scrollò le spalle:

“Contento tu. Torno in ufficio. Salutami John e Jane.”

Prima che Mycroft uscisse, Sherlock gli prese un polso:

“Grazie per essere stato il mio complice in questo piano.”

Mycroft rimase sorpreso, ma lo nascose alla svelta:

“Non diventarmi sentimentale, adesso. – sbuffò per non sembrare colpito – L’ho fatto solo per Jane. E perchè John non può farmi nulla.”

Sherlock lasciò il polso del fratello e gli fece un sorriso storto.

 

 

Uscito il fratello, Sherlock era rimasto solo e sospirò fissando il divano su cui avrebbe trascorso la settimana.

Lo sguardo si perse lontano, ad un tempo in cui, bambino, aveva come unico amico un cane nero.

Si voltò per andare in cucina e si trovò davanti John che lo stava fissando con un sorriso mesto:

“Barbarossa, eh?”

“Davvero, John. – partì a raffica Sherlock, sperando che l’altro non lo interrompesse – Non volevo soverchiarti, solo che …”

Stavolta fu un bacio ad interromperlo.

Sherlock rimase interdetto.

Non che fosse dispiaciuto per il bacio, tutt’altro, solo che non capiva il cambio di umore di John.

“Barbarossa. Scusa, avrei dovuto pensarci.” disse John staccandosi dalle labbra del consulente investigativo.

Sherlock emise un grugnito di disappunto per quell’interruzione.

Dopo giorni di silenzio, un bacio era quello che ci voleva per ritrovare la loro armonia.

“Quando Jane ha chiesto di poter avere un cane, ti è tornato in mente il tuo. – continuò John – Devi aver pensato che sarebbe stata più felice con un nuovo amico, come lo avevi avuto tu alla sua età.”

“Barbarossa è stato il mio miglior amico e compagno di giochi di sempre. – ribatté Sherlock con voce malinconica – Da bambino è stato la mia salvezza. Ho capito cosa volesse dire avere un amico umano, solo quando ho incontrato te.”

“Mi dispiace. – ripeté John – Non volevo essere così duro.”

Un lampo di dubbio attraversò gli occhi di Sherlock:

“È anche vero che la morte di Barbarossa mi ha quasi distrutto. – sussurrò – Forse ho commesso un errore.”

John gli prese una mano:

“La morte è parte integrante della vita. Quando questo accadrà, fra tanti anni, noi le staremo vicini.”

Si guardarono negli occhi.

Finalmente John non era più arrabbiato.

“Direi che stasera tu possa venire a dormire tranquillamente nel nostro letto.”

Sherlock stava per dire qualcosa, quando si sentì un urlo provenire dal piano superiore:

“PAPÀ! – lo strillo sembrava più scandalizzato che spaventato – QUEEN HA FATTO LA PIPÌ IN CAMERA!”

John sorrise, guardando Sherlock in modo strano.

“METTILE IL GUINZAGLIO E SCENDI. – urlò alla figlia – LA PORTIAMO FUORI.”

Quindi, riportò la sua attenzione su Sherlock:

“Visto che hai complottato niente meno che con Mycroft per fare in modo che mia figlia avesse un cane, – disse con un sorriso dolce – mi sembra più che giusto che ora tu salga a rimediare i danni fatti da Queen.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia di disgusto:

“Dovrei andare a pulire la pipì del cane?”

“Assolutamente sì. – ribadì John, continuando a sorridere – Non penserai di passarla completamente liscia, vero?”

“E va bene. – brontolò Sherlock – Rimedierò ai danni fatti dal cane.”

John sorrise soddisfatto:

“Bravo. Sai dove sia tutto quello che ti serve, vero?”

John stava per andarsene, quando Sherlock gli prese il braccio e lo fece girare verso di sé:

“Io non ci guadagno proprio nulla, in tutta questa storia?”

John scoppiò a ridere, incredulo:

“Cosa dovresti guadagnarci? – chiese curioso – Ti ho già tolto la punizione, non ti sembra abbastanza?”

“Ho reso felice Jane.” sussurrò Sherlock, nell’orecchio di John, con voce bassa e dolce.

Un brivido percorse la schiena di John.

Girò il volto, in modo da fissare Sherlock negli occhi:

“Per questo, penso che ti meriti una ricompensa.”

Continuarono a fissarsi, senza dire altro, fino a quando Jane fece irruzione nella stanza:

“Andiamo?”

John si voltò verso la figlia:

“Andiamo.”

Padre e figlia uscirono, seguiti dallo sguardo sorridente di Sherlock.

Appena chiusero la porta, si precipitò in cucina, si armò di guanti, stracci e detersivo, dirigendosi, poi, nella stanza di Jane.

Mentre saliva le scale, Sherlock sorrideva maliziosamente:

“Per la ricompensa. – bisbigliò – E non sarà nemmeno l’unica!”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato alla fine di questa piccola cosetta.  
> Ogni commento è sempre bene accettato.  
> Alla prossima avventura dell’allegra famiglia.  
> Buon Ferragosto!


End file.
